1. Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to a method and device using a specific mechanical stimulation (external pressure) to control the reflex response of a muscle or muscular group articulating a living body joint.
2. Brief description of the prior art:
Repetition motion syndromes are often met in individuals having one or many joints or muscles which are oversolicited. For example, when an individual uses to stand on one and the same leg, the articulated joints and/or muscles associated to this legs are likely to suffer from repetitive motion syndromes. As another example, a sportsman or a worker repeating the same movements oversolicites given body joints and muscles which are therefore subject to suffer from repetitive motion syndromes.
Obviously, the most direct method of reducing the probability of repetitive motion syndromes is to reduce the work load and/or to decrease the number or repetitions of a given movement. However, this solution is not available either at work and in sport situations.
Another method of prevention is to protect the overactive joint and muscle-tendon complex associated therewith externally, using for example orthotics and/or taping.
A further method is to increase the efficiency of the muscles surrounding an articulated joint, in particular through exercise.